nobody's home
by lovedlost
Summary: rite reviews are definitely wanted please! i mean this is about serena during the 1st series after she finds out who she is. really begging for reviews. song fic two shot also with bon jovi nice twist in second half.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys a new story but one shot coz in the middle of my other one untitled you have to help with a title by the way.

I do not own sailor moon and for the records, I probably never will but off the record, I am saving up the money. That is off the record.

So this is based on home sickness from the princess serenity, but she's sixteen year old Serena and she's just been blown to pieces by her memories, wonder who's gonna come to her rescue, her mother…no… doesn't sound rite…. Umm shall we find out?

Nobody's home

She has been sat in her bed since she regained the silver crystal she has never left the warm covers. Her friends have not seen her in school for over a week and her parents had not seen her at the table. Her mother has left food for her every morning, lunch and dinner only to find it has not been touched. Thinking it was something else she did not say anything if she had known maybe the princess would be ok now. The senshi did not even know and the disappearance of Darien and tuxedo mask had not helped. But she had been there when they took him, the only man she had loved. Luna her cat had not even seen her she had been locked out and so had been staying around sailor Venus' house with Artimus (spl). Oh mina was beside herself with worry shed even tried to go see her but her mother had said Serena wasn't seeing anyone and every time she herself had gone to see her and given her food Serena had hidden.

It was difficult for the scouts to help the princess when they didn't know who she was, why she was like this or even how they were supposed to help her.

But someone out there knew and she watched the princess sighing deeply every time a memory assaulted her daughter, yes queen Selenity watched her daughter, from the heavens. For she was dead and she knew she was one cause of her daughters pain. The other was the one she had so blatantly told she was not allowed because it could not work now she knew she was wrong so she knew her daughter's heart but Selenity could see him too, he was now evil terrorising the city, and the scouts were there. As her daughters senshi communicator went off she watched a hand snake out and turn off the call for help, the same mistake she had made through out the week leaving the senshi to do it themselves.

I could not tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it everyday.  
And I could not help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

Selenity could feel her daughter could feel things getting worse but still she lay there. Serena knew there were problems going about the city unsolved because she did not help the scouts. But she was having a crisis, she knew who she was but where did she belong, the moon or on earth. But she could not go back to the moon because it was desolate, no one lived there it was ruins and she knew it. She could see it in the memories before Beryl killed her. After killing her lover Serena had been the second to last to die, before her mother of course.

Serena watched the days go by through her window and wondered about her friends, she was becoming weak form lack of food but she didn't care it was numbing the other pain she felt at the loss of Darien, her dear prince Endymion.

Getting up she wondered over to the mirror to look at her picture. She was skinny, large bags hung under her eyes, her hair hung limp down her bag, and its sheen she prided herself in was gone. Her bubbly personality had disappeared as well. Sighing she crawled back into bed.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Serenity heard a voice in her ear; it sounded a familiar like some one shed known a long time again. But when she looked she saw nothing but the words said reverberated in her head, 'you've been rejected find the reason why and be strong, be strong for those you love'. Serena got up and out of bed at that thought, she did have to be strong no wonder what the senshi thought of her. But boy would they be shocked. She got dressed ran down stairs and eat everything in sight so she could gain her strength, she grabbed everything senshi, princess or other wise and ran out the house. It was not long before she reached Raye's temple and walking in on them she saw their faces at her exhausted look. She still looked depressed but she was happier today then she had been for ages, "I'm the princess and the reason of my absence was because I wanted to go home and I could hack the fact that it was I that lost Darien to the Nega-verse. It was I who lost him from my side before we had a chance to get back together, he is my love Endymion and I am princess Serenity!"

'I'm a broken soul and I don't know where to be any more but one thing I do know I've made a load of mistakes this past week and I intend on fixing them!" this declaration stunned them even more if it were possible, but they all knew she was back for good, despite the circumstances.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

It was not long before they were in a fight against Endymion; serenity was still heartbroken and broke even more as she saw him there controlling the youma. She never showed what she though, and as they battled him she saw it was impossible to get him back, her dreams of him holding her again began to fade quickly, but among it all she was slowly slipping into that of which she was before depressed and lost. As she began to contemplate the more, he beat her to a bloody pulp but she was still slipping and she did not feel it any more, her faith in her abilities fell with her inability to get him back. She was clumsy and was often saved by the senshi because she could have been killed and Serena was scattered across the park. But as he watched he lost his ability to hit her, he could not do it he did not know why but to watch her fail like this was pulling him to pieces.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

Serena lay against a tree, muttering she said, "at least I get to go home now if he hits me."

Besides her broken heart she could feel several broken bones, slashes where everywhere across her body, and all she could do was cry over the fact that she had truly lost him. But now she could go home.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

The senshi stood near by dodging attacks and watching her slowly fade away. she was lost, lost for ever.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

What do you think then guys? Good or not reviews are welcome and I beg for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided to do a second part to this one because though its how I wanted it to end I though I should do something dramatic and very cliché hehe oh well hope you enjoy. All though may have a twist I no at least some of you will enjoy! cough dead cough him cough

Mars stared at the limp form leant against the oak tree across the battlefield, tears slid silently down her pale cheeks. It had killed her princess again, the broken heart, killed her again but this time by her lovers hand. Turning to look at the culprit mars became more then that of her god, her temper flared, "you killed her and all she ever did was love you! Do you even know who she was… is!"

"she's dead, does it look like I care?" he replied, replacing the stricken look with feral anger, "she was just a face to me."

"she was not a face, she was that which will lead this planet into the future, she was princess serenity! She was not just a face!" mars looked more then just anger, her Fuku melted into a blood red dress, its straps were of the shoulder and spaghetti thin. It flowed around her figure to just lightly touch the ground, "you never heard her silent pleas, I heard every word, if anyone deserved her it was me, not you!"

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
**

"you destroyed her life, mine still runs, I'm gonna get her back and you wont ever see the day she becomes more beautiful and more powerful then you could ever imagine."

"yes but you not gonna live forever Rayanna, she didn't even live forever, she was 'supposed' to, but I saw to that." He cackled evilly, the other scouts stared on as they watched one battle the other, Amy slipped past them to the fallen blonde to confirm what they all knew in their hearts.

"you know what, _Endymion_, I have my life I'm gonna drive through it like a long smooth highway, I'm gonna do my life my way, and you are not going to stop me, so what if I'm not immortal, so what if I wont live forever, I'm gonna live anyway." She looked angrily at him, "and never call me by my full name ever, EVER, again!" (Well I had to give her a name that sounded like something a royal princess would have, best I could come up with, and as for the fact he knows it, I am not sure yet, review and ill think of something).

**_Chorus:_  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
**

Princess Rayanna powered up her own imperial crystal, it was blood red the same as her dress, it was not a pure circle like serenity's but more like a tear drop. And she faced him for serenity, who had never backed down from a fight, and though had finally fallen into death at the last fight she had tried to keep going. The royal princess of mars knew it would be harder tomorrow then any other day, but she knew they had to get through what was to come to finally have their break at peace.

"oh and by the way, she never loved you." Rayanna sent a beam from her crystal hitting him right in the chest making him fly into a tree behind him.

"since when did you ever become so powerful?"

"since I was her last chance for happiness."

**This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks **

Sending short attacks at him Raye made it known, she was more powerful and determined then he was. He did no longer want to live despite his brave words. Raye really was running her own highway, doing it her way like she said she would, it really was her life now, not his own, his had come to an end.

**_Chorus:_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life **

Hearing beryl's voice in his ear, he slumped, "you break against that measly princess and ill be sure you arrive in hell. You stand up tall against her attacks or your love joins you."

"don't you dare back down." Were her parting words.

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

"no, I will back down, ill do the opposite to what you tell me, because though I will no longer live to prove it she has taught me a lesson. It was my life all along and you had no control over it, it was all an illusion, its now ill prove to you I'm in control or ill never be able to show them. Though his heart was stopping from the constant tirade of attacks he stood, "thank you, for showing me that life is not someone else's, but my own."

Raye sent one last attack piecing his heart, "it was your time, ill take good care of her."

They both had proven their worth their own way.

**  
_Chorus:_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive **

Rayanna ran to her princess next to Amy, "move aside mercury."

The said scout moved next to the other scouts to watch as Raye bent down and kissed her princess, sending half her life essence with it. A breathe caught in serenity's body and she stirred, " how are you feeling my L… princess."

"like I've just been dragged to hell and back."  
"still old sere." Raye laughed, feeling a little weak from loosing half her essence but it was to save the one she loved.

"Raye, why are you dressed like that, and where's Darien?" Serena looked around, the scouts were crying with joy to see their beloved friend and princess breathing.

"well he kind of…err and I'm princess Rayanna of mars." Serena nodded at the unfinished explanation she had known it was true with her first breathe.

"and Raye…"

"yes?"

"I love you too."

**_Chorus:_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**

Ok guys I had to do it, don't shoot me o and I don't own this song either!

SS16


End file.
